Interrupting Jude Time
by Ruby Ink Writers
Summary: Jesus comes home to find a baseball cap on the door to his shared bedroom with his new foster brother Jude Adam Fosters, and decides to get some revenge by barging in just like Jude did to him.
1. Jude Time

**Interrupting Jude Time  
** Chapter One: " **Jude Time** "

•····················•····················•····················•····················•

Walking into the house, Jesus made a direct line to his shared bedroom with his new little brother Jude. The teenager was hoping that said younger boy wasn't in the room since he found himself needing to make use of it for some alone time and deal with the need he had been forced to ignore this morning due to his shower time being cut short.

He wasn't able to do _that_ when his twin sister was screaming at him to finish.

When he reached the top of the stairs and looked towards his bedroom door, Jesus noticed a hat on the door handle. He smirked slightly, as he realised that it was the hat that he had hung in the same position months earlier in order to have some alone time without Jude barging in. Not that it had worked since the boy had barged in anyway, not understanding what the hat meant. It seemed that he now understood.

' _So it seems, Judey wants some Jude Time…'_

Deciding that he couldn't let his little brother get away interrupting him then expecting to be left alone, Jesus decided to walk in on what his twin called the 'Judicorn' as the boy played with his _horn_. Playing it up as he opened the door, the teenager grinned widely as he beamed: "Oh Judeeee…"

' _Oh god…!'_

Jude's heart leapt into his throat when he heard the voice of his new 'younger' older brother, with the younger boy hastily shoving the porn magazine that he had gotten from his new and best friend Connor under his pillow.

' _Holy crap… the Judicorn was looking at PORN'_ Jesus mentally freaked, shocked out how uninnocent the boy actually was..

With the porn magazine now hidden, Jude attempted to look innocent as he looked up at the older teen. "Um, hi Jesus?"

Jesus could only smirk and raise an eyebrow, with the teen's eyes drifting down the _very_ obvious bulge in his adopted little brother's pants. Looking back up, he giggled at the blush on Jude's adorable face.

"It's um… not what it looks like?" Jude attempted.

Jesus's smirk only grew causing Jude to sigh. Knowing that he had given up after being caught, the teen moved over to his younger brother and took the magazine that had been hastily hidden by the teenager, who was blushing even brighter. Jude's nervousness and blush got worse as Jesus's eyes widened at the sight of the naked dudes, with the teen quickly putting the pieces together that this was for gay guys - or in this case, boys.

"This looks like a pretty used magazine, Judey..." Jesus grinned, flicking through the magazine and not being overly shocked at the content. The teen had already had an inkling that his new little brother was interested in dudes, after the whole blue nails incident. "Have you been stroking your little Judicorn too much?"

"What... NO!" Jude protested, with the teenager blushing as he worked out what Jesus was meaning,. Jude not really willing to admit how truthful the statement was. "It's not mine… It's Connor's!"

"Oh really? Connor's, eh?" Jesus smirked.

The younger boy's eyes widened before he slammed his hand over his mouth as he realised that he had just outed his best friend. Jesus thought Jude's reaction was adorable, with his mind picturing what Jude's best friend looked like and, with a nod of his head, he noted that Connor was a bit of a cutie. The boy did not have a look or a chest that suited his age.

"So you've been jerking _Connor's_ judicorn then, have you?" The older teen teased.

"N-NO!" Jude blushed, a blush that only got worse as he mentally pictured Connor naked and erect with him working his magic on his best friend's cock.

Jesus looked down and laughed. "Well _that_ seems to like the thought. What are you thinking, Judey? Connor's naked boy, you kissing every inch of his bare chest? Or maybe you want that big cock hidden in his pants..."

"N-no…?" Jude attempted, drawing out the 'o' of the no.

"Bull crap, _Judey_. You're a little horn dog for him."

Jude found himself only able to release a whined: "J-Jesus!"

"Don't you mean ' _Oh Connor..._ '? Hmm, how loud do you moan for him Judey, as he slides his big cock into your little Judihole...?" Jesus grinned, with the teen touching up his muscular body like a pornstar to tease the younger teen.

Jude blushed and attempted to hide his face in his pillow and ignore the teasing of his new older brother.

"Oooh maybe I need to go and tell everyone about the not so innocent Judicorn…"

"JESUS! Please, don't tell anyone!" Jude cried with panic in his voice, with Jesus taking pity on the younger boy who looked scared out of his mind and ready to cry over outing Connor.

"Jude! Relax dude… you have two mom's remember… there is nothing to be embarrassed about; magazine wise or that you just outed Connor… I'm not telling anyone, even him." Jesus groaned internally, remembering how emotional his new little brother was. Regardless, he spoke the words with a slight smile, calming the younger boy down a little who looked at him hopefully.

"Really?" Jude questioned hopefully, praying that the teen wasn't just teasing him, "Are you sure?"

"Positive little bro... actually, come with me Judey." Jesus said as he walked into his section of the bedroom, with the younger boy following him as Jesus lead Jude over to one of his posters. Jude looking on confusedly as the older boy lifted a side of the poster. Jesus pulled the poster back to reveal a cut out opening in the wall, with Jude's eyes widening at the stack of magazines within.

"Woah… does anyone know about this?" Jude whispered, admiring the hiding spot.

Jesus faked a gasp. "You think so little of me, Judey. No. Well, except Brandon but he's got his own hidden somewhere... Apparently more than _just_ mags, dude. Bet you wanna find it," He added with a wink.

"I-I… uh…"

"Go on, take a look."

Jude blushed as he pulled out of a magazine, with the front cover featuring a dude wouldn't be much older than their older brother Brandon getting a blow job. "Oh man… A-are you gay?"

"Dude…"

"What?"

"I've been with girls, remember? There's a little thing called _bi_ , Jude. But no guy is _ever_ getting his cock up _my_ ass… unlike you," Jesus said, with the teen grinning at the blush that formed on the younger boy's face. Jude remembered catching Jesus with both his ex-girlfriend Lexi and current one Emma. The teen shot the younger boy another grin as he looked down to see that the magazine was affecting the younger boy, with Jude's jeans tenting again. "You might need to deal with your little horn, _Judicorn_."

"Huh?" Asked a confused Jude with the teenager looking down and blushing, "O-oh."

"Want some help with it?" Jesus asked as the teen moved closer to the teenager, not bothering to wait for a response.

Jesus slowly reached down and fingered Jude's green and black striped thin hoodie, with the teen pulled it off of the younger boy who lifted his arms to allow it despite the nerves flowing through his system. The teenager's black tee soon followed, with Jesus getting a look at the chest that his adopted younger brother kept covered the majority of the time, along with the light patch of hair growing under Jude's arms. The chest was thin and undefined, with two small brownish nipples and a cute belly button, but the chest was subjected a little by the fact Jude was skinny enough to show his bones in certain parts. Jesus reached out and lightly massaged his younger brother's chest with Jude moaning lightly as Jesus's hand moved further down the boy's body until he was able to palm Jude's cock through his jeans. Jude moaned out lightly as he felt his cock straining against his boxer briefs and jeans, with Jesus noticing the bulge being affected and slowly removed Jude's jeans. Once Jude was in nothing more than his briefs, Jesus went back to palming Jude's cock, now only through the thin fabric of the boy's underwear, loving the sounds of Jude's moans and the feeling of the young teens fabric covered cock.

"S-should we really be doing this, dude? I-I mean… we're brothers-"

"Adopted, remember? So be quiet and just enjoy yourself for once," Jesus grinned, palming the fabric covered bulge.

"Oh god, Jesus!" moaned out Jude as the teenager enjoyed the feeling of his brother's hand on his cock, with Jude's moans getting louder as Jesus's hand reached into the younger boy's briefs and the wrestler's hand wrapped around Jude's length.

Jesus continued to squeeze the younger boy's cock for a few more moments before eventually fishing Jude's erect cock out with the teen a little impressed at the size his new little brother had, Jude was around the size he was at that age. The teen began to lightly stroke the younger boy's cock, enjoying the light moans that were escaping the boy's mouth. He continued to stroke the younger boy before leaning in and shocking the younger boy by planting a light kiss against Jude's lips with Jude's eyes looking into his, wondering if this was alright. Jesus slowly deepened the kiss as he slipped his tongue into the teenager's mouth and explored the warmth and wetness of the teenager's mouth.

"Bro…" moaned out Jude as Jesus broke the kiss while letting go of the teenager's cock.

Jesus smiled at the younger boy as he reached down and picked up the younger boy, moving him into the middle of Jude's bed. He enjoyed the cute sight of Jude in nothing more than his briefs before the teen quickly removed his own t-shirt and jeans, leaving him in only his grey and red striped boxer briefs. The now underwear clad older boy then climbed onto the bed, so his body was over the top of his new younger brother, with Jesus leaning down and doing something he knew drove his girlfriend's wild, lightly kissing and nibbling at Jude's neck.

"Oh god!" moaned Jude lightly as Jesus lightly nibbled on his neck.

The teen grinned at the soft moan as he pulled back and kissed down the younger boy's thin frame until he reached Jude's briefs, with Jesus fingering the thin fabric before pulling them off. He took a look at Jude's naked frame before pulling off his own boxer briefs to leave the new brothers naked with Jesus crawling on top of Jude again, their cocks grinding together as he returned to nibbling at Jude's neck. While he had the desire to do it, he knew he wouldn't be able to leave a hickey on the younger boy's neck, the last thing he wanted to explain was how Jude got a hickey while in a room with him. He moved down his younger boy's body again, licking at each of Jude's small brown nubs as he worked his way down to the teenager's cock. Jesus reached out and took a hold of Jude's cock and gave it a few strokes before the teen leaned down and kissed the head of his new younger brother's cock.

"Oh Jesus!" moaned Jude, the pleasure of having Jesus continuing to kiss at his cock getting to the teenager.

With the teenager moaning like wild animal, Jesus took Jude's cock into his mouth and began to slowly bob up and down on the younger boy's small shaft. Jesus slowly got into a rhythm of bobbing on the small shaft as the younger boy reached down and began to fist the teen's hair. Jesus let out a whine as he the teen stopped sucking on his cock with the older boy grinning at the noise escaping the teenager's mouth. Jude was nervous when Jesus reached down and picked up again, using his strength to rearrange the younger boy on his hands and knees with Jude's eyes widening as he worked out what this position was used for in the magazine.

"J-Jesus…" Jude whispered. "I-I didn't cum…"

Jesus smirked, with the older teen moving to grip the younger boy's cock. His smirk only grew from the soft moan Jude made at his touch. "Then cum for me, Judey. Move around some, make yourself cum."

"W-What? You're not-?" Jude started, stopping when he looked back to see his brother shaking his head.

"Don't be a lazy ass, cum yourself." Jesus smiled.

"B-But…" Jude whined, with Jesus rolling his eyes slightly from the cuteness of it. He groaned, knowing that Jesus would just deny him the more he whined and groaned. The teen decided to try gripping his cock, but found his hand being slapped away.

"Ah ah… that's what my hand is for. Now _CUM!_ " Jesus commanded, getting a little rough on his little brother.

Jude whined once more. "I _C-Can't_ …"

The boy gasped when he felt his brother's strong hand forcing his hips down, making Jude thrust into Jesus' hand. His moan grew louder when he moved back, with the older boy's hand tightly gripping his length. "O-oh god… do that again, bro…!"

"Do it yourself, Judicorn,"

Blushing bright red, Jude slowly thrust into the hand gripping him. The teen couldn't help but moan out his new adoptive brother's name as his cock was teased. Thrusting into Jesus' hand was difficult and awkward, but worth it as Jesus tightened and loosened his grip on the slippery cock. Jude moved his hips in that motion for some time, pausing when the older boy let go to spit into his palm before giving him a few quick jerks and forcing his ass down again. As the younger teen approached the edge, he started thrusting faster, quickly becoming desperate to shoot his load even if it was into his brother's own hand.

"J-JESUS…" Jude cried, continuing to thrust into his older brother's hand. His thin form was shaking, his teeth grit and breathing hitched. "Fuck, man… I-I'm gonna…"

"Go for it, Judey! Cum for your big bro…" Jesus encouraged, grinning as he felt the cock in his hand throbbing. "Moan like you're fucking Connor's ass!"

"Oh g-god…" Jude moaned, his mind quickly adopting the idea of fucking Connor as he started slamming into the grip of his brother's hand. Through he found himself mentally corrected Jesus but wishing that he was the 'hand' and Connor was going to town. "Con… J-Jesus- CUMMING!"

The older teen grinned as he watched his little brother's load being shot into his sheets, knowing that the boy was imagining the cute blond's ass tightly squeezing his cock. Despite the little pang of jealousy, Jesus wolf-whistled at the impressive amount of cum being shot out of Jude's _judicorn._ He released the spent cock and stole a taste of Jude's essence, making sure the the boy got a good look at his lustful expression as his tongue lapped up the spunk.

"Fuck you're tasty, Judey…" Jesus moaned, with lust dripping from his lip.

"Mm… holy shit…" Jude moaned back, with the teen's eyes widening when he saw Jesus climbing over his naked, spent form.

Knowing that his younger brother was probably a little nervous, Jesus leaned down while pulling Jude's head back a little in order to give him a deep kiss. The kiss lasted for a few moments before he broke the kiss and began running his hand over Jude's back. "I will be _gentle_ Judey… and we can stop if it gets to much for you, okay?"

"I-I… don't know… about this…" Jude whispered, turning his head to look back at his muscular older brother who was still on his knees beside him.

"I know Judey… how about you let me try something and if you still don't like it then we can stop, okay?" Jesus attempted, not wanting to let Jude talk himself out of it.

Jude thought about it for a moment before nervously asking. 'Like What?"

Jesus didn't respond, with the teenager instead moving around so that he was behind his new younger brother. Jude blushed a little when Jesus reached out and lightly grabbed onto Jude's soft ass-cheeks, with the teen parting them before leaning down and taking a sniff. He regretted it slightly but it didn't stop him from leaning closer in order to take a lengthy lick of the young boy's crack.

"JESUS!" Jude cried, as he felt his foster brother's tongue against run against his hole.

He found his body shaking as the sensations continued to rock his system, with Jude unable to describe the new feeling. Jesus smirked at the reactions he was gaining from the younger boy, including the seemingly never-ending release of moans. He continued his tongue work on hs younger brother's ass for a while, occasionally using the tip of his tongue to lightly snake into the opening of Jude's tiny hole. Something that had Jude crying out in pleasure. Once he believed that he had rimmed Jude's ass enough, he pulled back and lined up his cock with the younger boy's ass.

"Enjoying Judey?"


	2. Connor

**Interrupting Jude Time  
** Chapter Two: " **Connor** "

 _We have decided to split the former lengthier chapter into two, in order to assist with the readability of our stories. This stems from numerous comments from readers about how lengthier our work can be at times._

•····················•····················•····················•····················•

Jesus smirked as teased his adopted little brother, while the teen used the tip of his cock to tease Jude's hole. Jude could only moan loudly in response, with the moan getting even louder as Jesus began to ease into the younger boy, with Jude screaming out in pain as his virginity was taken by his older brother. The teen slowed his movements inside of the younger boy, in order to let Jude get used to the thickness of his cock, waiting until Jude's moans of pain slowly turned into pleasure. Once the switch was made, Jesus slowly began to move his hips, rocking back and forth inside of Jude's warm ass. Jude slowly began to join in, with the teenager beginning to move his hips back in order to take more of his older brother's cock into his ass. After a while of being inside of the younger boy, Jesus started to pick up the pace of his movements, with the teen knowing it wouldn't be long before he had to shoot his load and hoping that Jude wasn't far off.

"Jesus!" moaned out Jude a little while later, with the teenager feeling his cock twitching as he started to shoot quick paced small shots of cum onto his bed, with the teenager's ass beginning to tighten around the thickness of the younger of his two new older brothers.

"Oh god Jude… I'm close little bro." moaned Jesus as he continued to move in and out of Jude's tightening ass, enjoying the feeling of the tightness milking his cock with the teen knowing he wouldn't last long "Fuck Jude, here it comes!"

With a loud grunt of pleasure and a final push into the tight ass of his teenager brother, Jesus's cock started to shoot, with shot after shot of his cock shooting into the younger boy who moaned loudly as his ass was filled with cum for the first time. Once his cum had finished shooting into his younger brother, Jesus slowly eased himself out of Jude's ass as the adopted brothers dropped down onto the bed. As they laid there in a post-orgasm bliss, Jude slowly moved closer to Jesus with the teen noticing and pulling his new little brother into a cuddle with his arms around the naked boy, loving how Jude rested his head on Jesus's firm chest. The pair laid there for a little while before Jesus pulled out from under the younger boy and grabbed onto a used towel in order to clean up. Once they were cleaned up, they quickly dressed and headed down stairs, as they moved into the lounge room with the younger boy nervously awaiting the arrival of his best friend and crush Connor.

"JUDE! Connor's here!" called out Mariana a while later with Jude quickly rushing to greet his best friend.

"Connor! Hi!" Jude almost squealed, with Connor beaming at him as they made small talk before heading into the lounge room, with the boys planning a night of video games.

The teenagers played video games for most of the day, with Jude in a state of bliss from getting to be so close to Connor and Jesus who had joined the teens midway in. However, their day of gaming was ended when Stef and Lena walked in saying that they had finally located the new foster family that had Callie and was going to see her with Jude instantly volunteering to go with them.

"I'm sorry, Connor…" Jude blushed, not really wanted to leave his best friend.

"It's… okay… you have to go and get Callie..." Connor replied. "But… Um, I can't leave until tomorrow… my parents have gone out…"

Stef and Lena sighed and looked at each other wondering what they could do. "Well… I guess you could come with us…"

"Or… you two can take Jude and I'll stay home and entertain Connor." Jesus offered, earning him a beaming grin from Jude who hugged the teen with the rest of the group agreeing to the offer.

Despite the hug, Jude knew what the teen was going to try to do. He was going to attempt to get some Connor time, he knew that Jesus would be gentle and hopefully get Connor interested in fooling around with him. Once they had walked the others out, Jesus and Connor headed back into the lounge room and picked up the controllers with Jesus easily beating the younger boy.

"Ugh… that is no fair." Connor groaned after Jesus had quickly and soundly defeated the teenager.

"What, did you think I was going to let you win?" Jesus smirked.

The smirk caused the younger but nearly equally buff teenager blonde to stick his tongue out at the older boy, realising that Jesus was trying to say that Jude let him win. Connor waited until the teen's attention had wavered before he attempted to tackle the wrestler, hoping that the surprise advantage would allow him to pin Jesus but he was quickly overpowered by the wrestler who easily pinned the boy. As he laid there on top of the blonde, he felt something poking against his leg with Jesus internally smirking wider that he turned on the young boy, but also knew that he would need to be gentle about the situation.

"So Con dude, I know you are happy to be spending time with me… but that might be a little too happy." Jesus teased.

"Huh?" Connor asked, confused.

In order to make sure Connor knew exactly what he meant, Jesus used his finger to lightly poke the young teen's tent.

"OH GOD!" Connor cried, as he worked it out and started to struggle under the teen trying to cover the his obvious tent inside of his jeans.

"Dude… calm down! It's all cool, man… heck back when I was your age… mine would NEVER go down!" Jesus said chuckling. Not admitting to the younger boy that the teen still getting his own occasional erection issues from time. "But... since it feels like it could burst out any minute, why don't you go and deal with it before it gets too painful."

"Umm… where could I deal with it?" Connor blushed, shocked that he was actually talking about this with his best friend's extremely hot older brother and asking where he could jerk off..

"Well... you could use the toilet? Or I'm sure Jude wouldn't mind of you using his bed." Jesus said with a smirk as Connor blushed bright red at the thought of jacking off on Jude's bed "Or… we could do it together…"

Connor's mouth dropped as he listened to Jesus's words.

"... here." Jesus finished.

"Wait! Really?" Connor exclaimed, his cock throbbing at the thought of seeing Jesus jacking off.

"Yeah… why not dude? I could use one too," Jesus grinned, as he pulled off the younger boy and the teens moved back onto the couch. Connor could only blush as Jesus unzipped his jeans and the teen pulled the front of his boxer briefs and jeans down to reveal a semi hard cock. "Come on dude, you have to whip it out too!"

" _Right_." Connor blushed.

Connor nervous looked at Jesus as he pulled down his shorts to reveal his own cock, which was a little longer then Jude's but nowhere near the size of Jesus's. The pair grabbed onto their cocks with Jesus massaging his to full length causing Connor's eyes to widen at the actual length of Jesus's cock.

Unable to stop himself, Connor exclaimed: "Holy shit, you're _massive_!"

"Thanks dude." Jesus said, grinning widely at the fact his cock size had impressed the younger boy.

The teens slowly began to stroke themselves, their eyes watching each other firmly with Connor's blush getting worse every time Jesus grinned at him. Jesus decided to go for it a few minutes in and reached over in order to take a hold of Connor's hand and lead it over to his shaft, with Connor nervously wrapping his hand around the large cock and giving it a squeeze. The teenager began to slowly move his hand up and down on the older boy's cock who leaned back against the couch and simply enjoyed that he was getting jerked off by the cute blonde.

"Mm so good." Jesus moaned.

With Connor's hand continued to work on his cock, the teen leaned back and enjoyed the pleasure of the boy's hand, with the moaning getting louder when Connor decided to do something that he had been hoping to practice ever since Jude taught him. Connor leaned down and slowly replaced his hand with his mouth, sucking gently on the first few inches of Jesus's cock.

"Fuck _Con_!"

"Is this okay?" Connor asked, the young teenager pulling off the older boy's cock

' _Seriously? He's asking for feedback now?'_ Jesus groaned internally, wishing the younger boy would just go back to sucking his cock.

Connor grinned and returned to his work on sucking on Jesus's massive cock once he had gotten a nod of permission, using his tongue to swirl the shaft around his mouth. Jesus's moans only got louder as Connor started to bob up and down on his cock, with the teen deciding to pull the younger boy off of it, in order for him not to cum too quickly, he had a different hole in mind that he wanted to cum in.

"Damn little dude, how did you learn to that?" Jesus asked with a grin once he had pulled the younger boy off of his cock.

"Well… from umm... Jude." Connor said with a blush, nervous that he had just outed his best friend to Jude's new older brother.

' _Damn, I definitely have to fool around with Jude again if he's better than that...'_ Jesus smirked, before turning his attention to Connor.

"Oh really… well how about I show you something that I _know_ you didn't do with Jude."

"Like what?" Connor asked blushing brighter.

' _Like me getting a piece of that fine ass…'_ Jesus smirked, as he stood up of the couch and motioned for the younger teen to follow him up to his bedroom.

Connor blushed when they reached the room, and didn't fight as he allowed himself be led over to his crushes bed.

' _Oh god…'_ Connor blushed, as his mind worked that he was about to be fucked on his best friend's bed. Through the teen found himself more turned on the idea of having sex on Jude's bed then he was willing to admit out loud.

Jesus grinned at the younger boy as he reached out and started to undress the blonde boy, enjoying the sight of Connor's shockingly buff chest which the teen ran his hand over gently causing Connor to moan lightly. The older boy finished stripping his new little brother's crush before leaning down and kissing the teenager, with Connor melting into the kiss with the teen hunk who pushed him back so he was lying down on the bed once he had broken the kiss. Jesus quickly removed his own clothing, before crawling up the bed over to the top of the younger boy's body, with Jesus planting kisses on the younger boy's lips before beginning to work his way down Connor's body playing attention to the boy's nipples. He continued to make his way down the younger boy's body, passing by the boy's crotch in order to kiss down Connor's legs, with Jesus grinning as he reached the smelly feet of the younger boy, with Jesus taking a long whiff of them before taking a toe into his mouth.

"Oh god, Jesus!" Connor moaned loudly, as the older teen sucked on his big toe.

As he continued to moan from the feeling, the younger boy found himself shocked that sucking on someone's _toe_ could be done so seductively. Jesus grinned at the sound of the blonde losing his mind over the sensation of having his feet sucked on, something the teen had learnt during his own first time, when his older brother Brandon had spent a long time sucking on his feet. Once he had stopped coating the boy's feet with his spit, he moved up the blonde's athletic body and pulled Connor into a kiss which quickly turned into a make out session with his tongue exploring Jude's crushes mouth. Jesus broke the kiss, and like he had done earlier with Jude, moved the blonde onto all fours with the teen finding himself licking his lips at the sight of the blonde's ass which only continued when he parted the boy's cheeks to get a look at Connor's hole. Jesus leaned in and caused Connor to release a loud moan as his hole was licked by the older boy, Connor pushed back in order to bury the older boy's face between his ass, with Jesus grinning as he lapped at Connor's ass.

"Are you ready, Connor?" Jesus asked, pulling back from Connor's ass, satisfied that the blonde's ass was ready.

"Yeah." Connor nervously nodded, releasing a moan from the feeling of Jesus's cock teasing his hole.

With a grin at the knowledge he was taking another virgin's virginity, Jesus slowly eased into his younger brother's crush with Connor moaning loudly as his ass was filled by the length of the teen. As he had with Jude, Jesus paused inside of the younger boy's ass in order to let the blonde get used to having a dick inside of him before he slowly began to move in and out of the buff teenager. Connor let out a loud moan as he started to get into it with the blonde pushing back in order to take more of Jesus's cock into his virgin ass, shocked that he was enjoying being fucked when he had only ever imagined fucking someone, Jude in particular. Using Connor's moans as encouragement, the teen upped the speed of his movements, using his strength to fuck the blonde as hard as he could with the blonde's moans filling the bedroom.

"Oh god… Jesus…"

Eventually the young teenager's felt his mind blank as he enjoyed the ass being pounded by the older brother of his crush. The teen unable to do anything but moan loudly from the pleasure and let Jesus go to down on his ass. Connor knew that he would lying if he said he hadn't rubbed one out to Jesus before, since he had quickly noticed how hot that Jude's brother was when he caught Jesus walking around the bedroom in a pair of tight boxer briefs that showed off his massive bulge. Jesus started tease the blonde, with the teenager moaning as Jesus pushed into the younger boy as deep as he could before Connor let out a whine when the teen pulled most of the way out of the younger boy. Connor however loved it when the teen rammed back into his ass, with his body shaking from the speed and strength of the teen pounding him with the head of Jude's bed banging against the wall from the strength of Jesus's thrusts. As he continued, the tightness of the blonde's ass got to the teen who felt his balls beginning to tighten and knew it wouldn't take long before he was shooting another load into a younger boy. The teen increased the speed of his movements inside of the younger boy's ass, fucking Connor as fast and hard as he could with the blonde loving the roughness of Jesus's thrusts.

"Jesus! I'm going to… C-CUM!" Connor cried, pushing back to take as much of Jesus's cock into his ass as he grabbed onto his cock and jerked it off as fast as he could with the teenager quickly shooting his load over his best friend's bed.

"So am I dude..." Jesus moaned.

Moaning loudly, the teen pushed into the younger boy as deep as he could and started shooting his load into the younger boy, each shot of his cum shooting against the blonde's inner with Connor moaning as he felt every shot filling his ass. Once he had finished shooting his load, Jesus eased himself out of the boy's ass with the teenagers collapsing down onto Jude's once again cum soaked bed as Jesus found himself cuddled up to yet another naked teenager.

•····················•

Later in Bed, Jude had returned later in the night with Callie in tow, with the siblings finding Connor and Jesus attempting to cover what they had done by pretending they had simply played video games all night. It seemed to work and the boys were sent up to their room and to bed, since the moms wanted to speak with Callie. The young teen boys ended up sharing Jude's bed, head to toe, Connor's thoughts once again turned to his best friend and what he had done earlier in the day with Jude's older brother Jesus. He found himself wondering if Jude would be willing to do _that_ as well.

' _Would Jude let me fuck him? Or would he want to top…'_

Mentally hoping that the answer to his mental question would be a yes, Connor found himself subconsciously leaning in and taking a whiff of his best friend's feet. Despite the weirdness of it and the fact he didn't have a foot fetish, the boy found that he didn't mind the smell. Deciding to try what Jesus had done to him earlier, Connor leaned forward and despite being nervous, took a long lick up the length of his best friend's foot, which caused Jude to release both a moan and a giggle.

"That tickles, Con." Jude giggled, finally alerting his muscular best friend that he was actually awake.

"Jude!" Connor yelped nervously, with the teen blushing as he apologised as quickly as he could. "I'm sorry… it's just…"

"I didn't say I didn't like it." Jude whispered.

"Oh…" Connor replied, just as softly. With a soft smile on his face, Connor moved around in the bed so they were able to look at each other. Blushing heavily, Connor leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Jude's lips.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the bedroom as he listened to the younger boys exploring each other's bodies from his bed, Jesus smirked.

"Get a room!"

"J-JESUS, Jesus!" Jude blushed, with the teen throwing a pillow at the door.

Connor groaned, before his expression changed to a grin. "I bet _he_ just wanted to be in the room with us…"

"Oh god…"

"Who knows… maybe he wanted to _join_ us for a little fun…"

Jude couldn't help but moan loudly at the future possibility of a threesome with his muscular older brother and his best friend. With the teen not the only one who felt their cocks twitching at the mental image of that idea. Something that had all three of the boys wishing they had some alone time in order to deal with their equally hardened cocks inside of their pyjamas.


End file.
